


Work Trip

by Taggerung



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom! Poe, I don't even like this fandom, M/M, dom!finn, stormpilot trash, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taggerung/pseuds/Taggerung
Summary: This was possibly the worst mission that ended in the best way.Which, honestly, how many of Poe's missions weren't crazy at this point in his life? Maybe he should re-examine all of his life choices.





	1. Mission Specs

**Author's Note:**

> So I went with Spanish as Poe's home tongue because 1) I don't speak Yavenese or know what Yavenese might be and 2) thought it would be a good fit since Oscar is Guatemalan-American. My Spanish is courtesy of Google Translate.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Finn dropped his head back against the wall. This was possibly the worst mission he’d ever been sent on. The absolute worst.

 

Poe chuckled lightly next to him. “Hey, it’s not too bad right? I mean it’s just four days.” Poe himself wasn’t sure if he believed that. Four days undercover in a room with Finn was just too many days sharing space.

 

The worst Finn thought again. Four days of being undercover with Poe on a luxury resort. Four days of sharing a bed and pretending to be lovers. Four days of Poe all to himself where they could do anything they wanted on this bloody all-inclusive trip. “Yeah… Just not quite the mission I expected.” It was true he’d only just been released from medical but, seriously. This is what he gets? All for the possibility of a target possibly being here. The General was a cruel taskmaster sometimes. 

 

Poe was confused about the mission too. It didn’t seem right, the General was almost smiling when she told Poe about it and there weren’t any dossiers on their covers, she had just said they’d know what to do. Poe wasn’t really one for infiltration anymore either since he was pretty recognizable. And if it was just a political stance, why Finn who still didn’t understand much about life outside of the First Order much less the opulence of their destination.

 

“I know buddy. Hopefully it’s not too much of a hardship though.” Poe’s voice was low and drawn tight and Finn was slightly worried about the pilot.

 

Not too much of a hardship. Yeah, right. Now Finn has to spend the next four days pretending to be a guy who isn’t in love with Poe pretending to be in love with Poe. It made his head hurt thinking about it but, really, this was his life. Was it too late to swap missions with someone else?

 

“Nope, should be easy enough.” He said flatly. As long as he remembered Poe wasn’t his. All of this was just pretend and that made something ache inside of him. He forced himself to look out of the window as a structure came into view. It seemed to be a sprawling township with lots of small houses and brightly colored stores nestled in high walls and what Finn thought were force fields. 

 

The Resistance pilot landed the skiff gently and smiled at them as they grabbed their gear. Poe was aggravated that he hadn’t been the one to fly but, the General said he needed to relax. It wasn’t very relaxing riding with a different pilot even in safe airspace all things considering. He huffed quietly but stilled when the other pilot spoke.

 

“You guys always get the best missions.” She said wistfully and Poe smiled rakishly not feeling it but, keeping up his image.

 

“Just lucky like that I guess. Alright mi corazón, let’s go be madly in love.” Finn followed Poe out into the streets hoping the man wouldn’t see the star struck look in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what Poe had called him but, he wanted to hear it again, the rich affection clear in his tone. 

 

“Greetings! We only have four couples checking in today so, do you mind if I guess?” A young woman was smiling brightly at the gate. Poe had barely noticed her, kicking himself for using such a personal term of endearment. Good thing his home language wasn’t really wide spread, much less on the other side of the galaxy.

 

“Sure! That sounds like fun” he said after a beat, smiling and glancing back at Finn. Finn who was staring at him with big eyes and a soft mouth. The woman’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

 

“Well, you are obviously not these two which just leaves me the last two sets. Let’s see…” she hummed thoughtfully then grinned broadly. “You look like a Poe. Is that you? Poe Novio?” Finn caught a brief look of panic that was masked quickly.  
“You’ve got it. That’s me.” He said willingly.

 

“So you are his companion. Finn Novio.” Finn was watching closely and noticed the look of concern on Poe’s face before it went back to calmness. “Yes, I am.” Finn said finally, still keeping his eyes on Poe. Something had startled him about the name choices but, he wasn’t sure what that was. He resolved to ask him about it later.

 

“Excellent! Here are your cards, just keep them with you always and you’ve got free roam of everything with the exception of other people’s cabins. Here’s a map of the compound. Would you like me to show you to your cabin or are you okay?” Poe frowned internally, shocked still from the name choices. Why such a personal last name? He grabbed the cards and the map before handing Finn’s card to the man. 

 

“No thank you, I think we’d like to explore some.” Finn said, blinking slightly and putting the card in his/Poe’s jacket pocket. Poe had already slipped his card in and checked the map. 

 

“This one is ours’ right?” Poe asked the lady and Finn had to hide a grin. Poe could get lost pretty much anywhere. She nodded but looked at them a little confused and Finn realized they weren’t acting very much in love all things considered. He took a moment and steeled himself before wrapping an arm around Poe’s waist and taking the map.

 

“Don’t worry so much, I won’t let you get lost in the resort, I promise.” Finn smirked at him, pulling him closer and hating himself when he noticed how quickly Poe relaxed into the grip. But it worked, the lady smiled at the display and opened the gates.  
“Well then, be welcomed here and enjoy your stay!” Finn kept Poe close as they walked in. 

 

“We can go to our room first and put our bags down before finding something to eat.” Finn said as cheerfully as he could force. 

 

“Sounds good, mi corazón.” Poe said, tucking himself farther into the hold. Poe wanted to throw himself off something knowing how bad this would hurt when all was said and done but resolved himself to enjoy the time. Even pretending to be a couple would still give him a few days of enjoyment. Probably.


	2. SNAFU

Poe and Finn finally made it down the winding road to their cabin. It was nestled in a group of fifteen other cabins and seemed quaint on the outside. When Finn opened the door, he sucked in a breath. The inside of the cabin was insane. It was beautifully designed, soft blues and greens the primary colors. The front room boasted a couch, a few chairs, a table, and a small kitchenet. He could see the large bed from the door and the whole cabin smelled floral and warm. 

 

“Woah.” Poe said behind him and Finn hadn’t realized he’d stepped away until that moment. 

 

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” He said holding the door for Poe to follow him inside. They dropped their bags and started poking around.

 

‘There’s food in here! Some of it’s prepared but, there’s some ingredients for basic things in here too.” Poe said from where he examined the hot pad, fridge, cabinets, and sink. He was pretty excited about the fact that he could cook in the cabin. Maybe he’d cook something special for Finn while they were here? 

 

“These pillows are ridiculous! The bed is basically huge and there’s a tub in here big enough for three people.” Finn was excited when he came back to Poe. “I don’t understand the point of all of this.” 

 

Poe laughed at Finn. “It’s meant for indulgence. You want to go find some food? It’d be a shame to let all the fancy food pass you by. It will be great!” Poe couldn’t wait to see how much Finn would enjoy the food here.  
Finn smiled, caught up in Poe’s passion for life and followed him out of the door.

 

Poe was trying to kill him. Well, maybe not Poe so much as Leia for sending him here but, the concept was the same. They had ventured out of the little oasis and laughed their way down to one of the shops. Poe determined it was perfect and yanked Finn inside. Poe had basically been touching him in some way the entire time. 

 

The little bistro as Poe called it was filled with different types of food. Poe had given him such a look when he asked if he could order for Finn, all big eyes and slight smile, and Finn agreed. Poe had ordered him tomato soup and a grilled sandwich made entirely of cheese. Then he proceeded to order the majority of the dessert menu. They sat together and Finn tried everything. It was amazing. The different flavors and textures, the sweets. Poe knew he had such a sweet tooth.

 

They left the store still laughing and walked slowly back to the cabin. Finn could still taste the chocolate on his tongue when they entered. Poe smiled at him and gathered his bag saying something about a refresher and Finn fell to the couch. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Poe was nudging him with a foot standing there wearing soft shorts and nothing else. Finn blushed and hustled into the refresher, trying to control his mortification. When he came out wearing a tank top and sweat pants, he saw Poe setting his clothes in neat piles. He pulled his bag over and copied the motions. 

"How many of those shirts are mine?" Poe asked amused.

"All of them were yours at one point" Finn shot back and when he finally finished setting out the stolen clothes, they had a ten-minute fight about sleeping arrangements before Poe just huffed and Finn decided Poe was right. 

 

Finn thinks he should have argued better now that he’s actually in the bed. Poe had fallen straight to sleep and Finn noted he really needed to talk to General Organa about getting the pilot some more down time if he was snoring this fast. The problem wasn’t the snoring though. The problem was that at some point, while Finn had been lying there on his back considering the ceiling, Poe had rolled into him, snuggled into his side with his head resting on Finn’s tank top covered chest and threw a leg over Finn’s own legs. So now Finn had a predicament. He loved the position, probably more than he should in all honesty but, what happened in the morning? 

 

Unfortunately, he lost the battle with sleep before he could figure out a way to unawkward the morning. And of course, it had to be awkward.

 

 

“Finn, buddy, you gotta let me up.” The words caused a groan from the man and the arms encircling Poe squeezed tighter. “C’mon Finn, wake up.” When he woke up with Finn wrapped so wonderfully around him, all he could think was yes. The man was warm and smelled like metal and something safe, almost like the smell of Black One after a good cleaning. Poe enjoyed it for the first hour but he had to get up before he did something that couldn’t be passed off as the mission.

 

Finn blinked blearily at the constant poking. “Whaa?”

 

“I didn’t think you sleep this soundly normally. Anyways, let me up okay?” Finn took a minute to realize what Poe said then startled. He had Poe shoved into his chest, Poe’s head tucked under his neck and had wrapped his arms and legs around the man.  
“Sorry!” He exclaimed and pushed back quickly. Poe smiled in a sad way and stood up. He retreated to the bathroom and Finn took a minute to silently panic. Poe was right, he had never slept so well in his life.

 

Poe looked at the bathroom he had retreated to. Finn was sorry for giving him one of the best night’s sleep he had. Finn was sorry for wrapping around him so perfectly and holding him so securely. “Get your head straight Dameron. Don’t fuck this up by the Force.” Poe whispered to his reflection before stepping into the refresher to do something about the ache between his legs.

 

The day passed almost achingly slow, filled with furtive glances and forced acting. After lunch, they decided to go back to their room. Finn thought it was less about a nap like Poe said and more about not destroying their covers. One of the staff stopped them on their way back and looked at them concernedly, offering a bottle of some strange red liquid.

 

“Here, this will help your problems, it will help you relax and be together! We want all of our guests to have a good time!” Poe took the bottle and before Finn could ask what it was, the woman was gone. Poe shrugged and headed into the cabin while Finn followed him.  
Poe went and immediately poured them both a drink. “Should we drink that?” Finn asked concerned. 

 

“Not really worried about it right now.” Poe shot back, offering the other glass. “Come on Finn, it’s a resort, I doubt it’s anything more then some kind of liquor.” Finn shrugged slightly and took the offered glass reluctantly. Poe felt bad about it but, not bad enough to change his mind. Or stop him from his next words.

 

“Drink Finn or I’ll be drunk alone.” Poe said ruefully and watched as Finn took a sip of the liquid. Poe took a much larger mouthful and smiled internally. It was definitely alcoholic but, Poe didn’t know more than that.  
Finn took a second sip. It didn’t taste like any of the drinks he’d had at the cantina with Poe before but, it resembled the juice they sometimes had in the mess hall with a warm feeling. Finn liked it.

 

At first, they sat quietly, just drinking the fruity liquid but, after the second glass, the conversation sprang around them. They told stories and laughed, talked about gossip on the base, whether or not the target would show up. By the time the bottle was empty, they had forgotten the glasses and had just been sharing the bottle. They were smiling at each other, still sitting on the couch but much more relaxed and Finn was glad to see it. But, shortly after the last swallow had been drunk Poe started to wiggle some.

 

“What was in that drink?” Poe stated with a laugh. He tipped his head closer to Finn, hoping, and Finn tugged him closer. Poe smiled as he moved willingly. He felt passive and hot and more willing to blur the lines between them. 

 

“I don’t know but I liked it!” Finn responded. Poe snickered, shifting into Finn more, arranging his body to curl into Finn as close as he could. His hands were wrapped around Finn’s waist and one of them raked up the shirt enough to wrap around Finn’s bare side. He hummed at the feeling of skin under his hand. 

 

“Hey, what’s your problem with the cover last name?” Finn wasn’t sure why he asked that question but, it was like he couldn’t stop himself.

 

Poe stiffened in his arms some and when Finn tightened the hold, Poe relaxed into it slowly. Poe felt safe and floating almost like he did after a lot of hard play. Part of him wondered at that, the reason behind it or if it would mess up the friendship. His voice was small when he answered Finn

 

“Common isn’t my mother tongue. In my language, our last names mean “sweetheart”. I’m not sure who picked the names but, it bothers me.” Poe buried his head into Finn’s neck. “You smell good.” He added on, nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeper. 

 

Finn blushed but asked, “Why does it bother you?”

 

“I don’t like being reminded about how I feel about you. I know it’s impossible, I just don’t like having it shoved in my face.” Poe shoved back quickly. “Shit! I’m sorry. Dioses, I didn’t mean to say that. Lo siento. I don’t know why it came out.” Poe was in such a rush to get away, he fell off the couch but kept pushing back. He couldn’t counter the feeling of self-loathing that struck him. 

 

“Poe! Stop.” Finn wasn’t sure what was going on anymore but, he felt calm and in control. Poe cared for him and that was really all that mattered to Finn. Poe stopped and curled in on himself miserably. 

 

“¿Por qué? Por qué Poe dirías algo tan estúpido…” Finn could barely hear the musical words dripping from a scorn filled voice but Finn didn’t really need to hear the words or even know what the words were to know that Poe’s demons had come out. Poe was passion and flame but every fire needed to be tended to or they would burn themselves out. 

 

“Poe buddy, Common. I don’t know what you are saying.” Poe looked up as Finn stood and knelt down next to the man. 

 

“Lo siento… I mean, I’m sorry Finn, I can call the General and have her get us out of here…” Poe trailed off when Finn put his hands on either side of his face and held it gently. Poe wanted to run, to leave, for the ground to swallow him whole.  
“Poe, it’s not impossible.” Poe’s eyes widened comically and a part of Finn was worried about how blown his pupils were. 

 

“But… qué… You didn’t want to be here!” Poe finally managed to stammer out, hope rising in his heart.

 

“No, I wanted to be here. More than anything and that was the problem. I didn’t want to pretend that you and I were in love when I already love you. I didn’t think I’d have this for myself.” Finn wasn’t sure where his calmness was coming from but, he was using it to his advantage. Finn stood up and offered Poe his hand. Poe took it and Finn pulled him to his feet carefully. 

 

“What did you call me when we left the skiff?”

 

“Mi corazón.” Poe said with a faint smile. He felt so warm and needy. He wasn’t sure what was bringing it on but, all he wanted was to show Finn his throat and tell him when Finn had asked him for help, he really did mean it when he said anything. A jacket, a name, a place to sleep, all the clothes Finn had “borrowed”, all of it was just a fraction of what Poe would do for him. Waiting by the pod for three weeks hoping Finn would wake up and then helping him through the five-month recovery period was barely touching what he would do for the younger man.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

Poe paused for a long minute but Finn just looked at him, waiting. Finally, he whispered, “my heart.”

 

“Tell me one more thing Poe, can you do that?” Poe nodded, leaning closer to Finn. “What is I love you in your mother tongue?” Poe blushed dark and hot.

 

“T…Te.. Te amo.” Poe finally got out. His eyes fell shut when Finn cradled his face again.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“Te… Te amo.” Poe whispered, hope raising bit by bit. Finn watched his mouth form the words carefully and finally nodded.

 

“Te amo Poe.” Finn parroted the syllables back to the man in front of him and Poe’s eyes popped open. Poe’s tongue darted out and licked his lips nervously and Finn couldn’t stop himself from kissing the man. Poe writhed against him and moaned into his mouth. 

 

“Poe stop, no…. We should wait right? This is too much isn’t it? The drink or something?” Finn had pulled back reluctantly and was more concerned about the blown pupils as Poe blinked at him.

 

“I don’t want to wait, Finn. I’ve been waiting since I saw you the first time. When you pulled me out of that room and said you needed a pilot. I would have done a lot more then pilot a Tie-Fighter for you.” Finn watched with baited breath as Poe reached down and pulled his shirt off slowly. Finn nearly bit through his lip watching the slow, smooth glide as he revealed smooth tan skin. Poe dropped the shirt and kissed Finn.

 

It started out a mere peck of their lips but, it soon deepened to more. Finn pulled Poe closer to him, holding the man firmly and kissed him harder. It was sloppy and wet and wonderful. When Finn couldn’t stand it anymore, he nipped at Poe’s bottom lip and hefted the man up with a great tug. Poe’s legs instinctively wrapped around Finn’s waist and Poe whimpered faintly into the next kiss. Finn carried him from the living room into the bedroom, dropping him gently on the bed. 

 

Poe couldn’t help but preen as Finn picked him up and put him where he wanted him. Gods the things he wanted to do with this man! He hoped maybe after they talked about it, Finn wouldn’t be too disturbed by Poe’s kinky side but, Poe was pretty sure he would live without it if it wasn’t something Finn was interested in. 

 

“I wanna see you.” Finn had never heard his voice quite so deep or rough but, watched with glittering eyes as Poe rushed to pull his boots and clothes off. “Lay down in the bed.” Finn said putting a little more of an order in the tone and Poe almost swallowed his tongue with how good Finn was at this. Finn pulled his own shirt off and kicked off his shoes. He toed off his socks and removed his pants while he stared at the pilot shaking faintly on the bed. Finn crawled over the bed to bracket Poe’s lean body with his own. He shifted back and rested on his haunches near Poe’s thighs so he could look and touch the caramel skin in front of him. Poe felt himself start talking and realized he lost grasp on his Common. 

 

“Finn, Finn. Sí, más por favor. Haré cualquier cosa si me segues tocando.” Finn smiled at how wrecked Poe sounded already. He leaned in and kissed the man again, supporting his weight on his arms. Finn dropped his mouth down and licked a long stripe down Poe’s neck causing him to groan low and deep. His mouth moved down to sharp collarbones and he gave them a nip before soothing the bite. His mouth moved farther down, drifting over skin and littering licks, kisses, and bites freely on the skin. He spent a few minutes suckling at dusky pink nipples and listening to Poe’s voice breaking above him in a mixture of Common and his first language. 

 

“Finn, please, more. Por Favor. Cualquier cosa. Mi corazón. Please.” He gasped out in between whines and moans and Finn almost breaks. He tells Poe to keep it in Common but the way the man just blinks at him makes him think he might be too far gone for that. Finn will just have to learn the language he supposes.

 

Finn blazes a path down his body and finally reaches Poe’s cock. He gives a few small licks to the tip before sucking more in. The way Poe’s back arches and his hands fist the sheets is almost perfect. He sucks for a few more minutes, ratcheting Poe’s body higher and higher before he stops. He backs off to Poe’s full-throated whimpers and smiles down at the man. 

 

“I want you on your hands and knees Poe.” Poe flips as if someone had scalded him and immediately pulls himself up. Finn kissed a line down the spine arched so pretty for him and nipped at the dimples he found. He spread Poe’s cheeks and listened to the man’s sounds for a few seconds before leaning in and licking at the puckered hole. Poe very nearly screamed and all Finn could do was hold his hips still and keep licking. 

 

Finn was amazed with how vocal Poe was and how quickly he fell into what Finn assumed was begging. Finn wasn’t sure if Poe was begging for more or to come or what but, the sounds were incredible. Finn pushed his tongue inside the man and fucked him with the muscle in quick, short thrusts. Poe was nearly crying with it. After a few more thrusts, he stopped and leaned back. Poe was shivering slightly but Finn was more focused on the bedside table. He ripped it open and was lucky enough there was a bottle of lube in the drawer. He was also amazed to see a small selection of sex toys there as well. He grabbed the lube and the smallest dildo that was in there. He poured some of the lube on his fingers and worked one into the man in front of him.

 

“Tell me what you want Poe. In Common.” Finn’s voice was dark and Finn watched another shiver run up Poe’s spine.

 

“Anything. Please. Please. Just want you touching me. Anything.” The voice curled around the letters with an unfamiliar sound giving the words a more foreign sound. Poe immediately lapsed back into moans and sighs when Finn added another finger. After a few minutes, he removed his fingers, wiped his hand, and then lubed up the thin dildo. He ran a hand down Poe’s flank and pushed the dildo in slowly, watching as Poe’s back arched and his head fell. Finn pushed until the wide, flared base rested against skin and noticed the dildo had a power switch. He smirked to himself and wiggled the dildo until he got a louder response from Poe. He pushed the dildo down harder and Poe jerked. When Finn turned the dildo on, Poe cried out loudly. 

 

“Oh Dioses Finn, fóllame por favor. Más fuerte.” Poe’s voice continued on, breaking on strange syllables. Finn rolled Poe over, helping him settle on his back as the dildo continued to buzz inside of him. 

 

“In Common Poe.” Finn said, admiring the flushed skin with the sheen of sweat. 

 

“Please. Please. Please” Poe’s head was rocking side to side and his hands were gripped into the slats on the headboard. His body seemed to undulate and Finn couldn’t help letting his hands wonder. 

 

“What do you want Poe?” Finn’s voice was dark and Poe’s eyes attempted to focus on him.

 

“Anything you’ll give me.” His voice was soft and curled into Finn. The way his accent changed the words broke something inside Finn and instead of teasing more, he lurched into Poe crashing his mouth down. He laid against Poe, grabbing his hips hard, sliding both of their cocks together and started rutting against the man. 

 

It was hard and fast and Finn could feel his peak approaching. “Come with me Poe. I wanna see. Come for me.” Poe arched into him, pushing his cock against Finn’s then back down on the dildo moaning desperately.

 

“Si. Si. Si ahora.” And with those words, Finn felt Poe stiffen under him and felt the warm release against his belly. That was all it took and Finn followed him over. Seconds after, Poe was sobbing with over stimulation and Finn quickly flicked off the vibrator after rolling off the man. He pulled it out gently and dropped it and the lube on the table. He checked the other drawer and smiled when he was rewarded with a hand towel. He used that to clean up their stomachs and chests as best as he could. He smiled when Poe pulled him down and snuggled into his chest not heeding the bits of stickiness left. 

 

“Finn. Later.” The words were still longer and rounder then they normally were and Finn smiled.

 

“Yeah, okay.” He held Poe in his arms and the two drifted off to sleep.


	3. Decoy

Finn woke up alone which wasn’t too surprising but was definitely worrisome. When he checked the clock, he was pretty amazed to realize they had slept right through dinner and into the next morning. He got up from the bed and realized he could hear the refresher. He debated for a half minute about whether he’d join Poe or not when the refresher shut off suddenly. That solved that problem he thought. Finn moved to the kitchenet sink instead, wetting a hand towel and cleaning the worst of the dried mess on his stomach and chest. He returned to the bedroom and pulled on his boxers before flopping back on the bed. He felt strangely relaxed and calm. He waited a few more minutes before Poe stepped out, wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Finn frowned at the look on the man’s face. 

 

“Oh, hey Finn. I was just about to call the General. I didn’t think I’d wake you.” His voice was hoarse and his eyes were red. Finn sat up confused.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

 

“I just didn’t figure you’d want to stay any longer.” The pilot sighed deeply. “Look, Gods. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Poe’s head fell and his hands burrowed into his hair pulling. Finn jumped up and grabbed Poe’s hands, unfurling the fingers and holding the hands gently.

 

“What are you sorry for?” Finn asked confused. 

 

“I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have drank. I should have stopped like you asked. Gods I didn’t listen to you Finn. When you asked to stop. I didn’t listen when you said no.” Poe’s voice cracked and his head seemed to drop farther. 

 

“Poe…” His hands dropped Poe’s and went to cup his face instead. He put more pressure then he thought he’d have to in order to pull Poe’s face up. “Poe, I wanted it too. I wanted you. Don’t you remember I told you I love you. And I do. So damn much Poe. You are so alive and beautiful and passionate. You gave me my name and a home.” Finn stopped when Poe’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Finn panicked. He wasn’t sure what he did wrong. Poe smiled through the tears and shook his head. 

 

“No, they are happy tears. I had hoped you might feel the same way but, I… I don’t know. I couldn’t see why I guess. And then when I woke up all I could remember was you not wanting to do it.” Finn pulled Poe into a fierce hug. 

 

“You are fantastic Poe. And I’ll tell you that every day for the rest of our lives. And trust me, not only did I want to, I want to do it a lot more.” Finn whispered into damp brown hair. Finn pulled away long enough to clean up in the refresher and Poe pulled some food from the kitchenet for them. After the clean clothes and food, the two men ended up back in the bed together after changing the sheets and comforter. Poe was lying flat on his back with his arms folded under his head while Finn was stretched out next to him, touching him at nearly every point possible while propped up on his arm so he could look down at Poe. 

 

“So, what do you want to do these last two days?” Finn asked as he traced lazy patterns on Poe’s chest under the tank top.

 

“We’ll have to get something to eat eventually but, I’m good with anything.” Poe spoke quietly, Common easy on his tongue now. Poe stretched luxuriously under Finn’s hand, his shirt riding up more and sweatpants slipping down, and pushed back a smile at the sound of appreciation Finn made. 

 

“I was kind of rough with you last night.” Finn said after a minute. “I’m sorry.” Poe looked down to see Finn start brushing a bruise of Finn’s fingers on the dip of his hips. He shuddered a little at the sensation.

 

“I liked it.” Poe finally said.

 

“Because of the drink? It made me feel weird. Like oddly calm and collected almost.” 

 

“No, I like it normally.” Poe wasn’t sure where this conversation was going but, figured he’d might as well tell the man the truth.

 

“Why?” Finn didn’t have any revulsion in his tone, just curiosity so, Poe felt better about answering.

 

“It makes me feel…” Fantastic, owned, wanted, desired, like a well treasured toy, the words flicked faster in Poe’s mind. “Gounded.” He finally said. “Stable almost. I’m sure someone’s told you by now I can be reckless. This makes me feel connected more. I haven’t gotten to indulge in a very long while though because I tend to only want this with people I love and trust completely. It’s never been a one-night stand kind of thing for me.” Finn listened intently.

 

“I liked it.” He finally said softly. “I really liked it honestly. I couldn’t help but think about other things I’d like to do to you too.” Poe held back a whimper by sheer will. 

 

“Yeah? Like what?” Poe hoped he sounded cool instead of desperate. 

 

“Like tying you up. Fucking you hard and fast with a dildo while you sucked me. Hurt…… Hurting you some. Leaving more bruises. I thought about biting you too.” Finn’s voice was hesitant but still dark and warm and Poe couldn’t stop his shudder.

 

“I’d be on board for all of it.” He finally stuttered out. “Sound’s pretty good to me.” He shifted some and Finn glanced down. His eyes widened when he saw the outline of Poe’s cock thickening under the stretchy fabric.

 

“You’re getting hard.” He said with wonder in his voice.

 

“Yeah well…” Poe shrugged. “I told you it sounded good.” He eventually huffed. It had never been this easy to lay with someone. Never felt this right either. 

 

“Can I…” Finn started hesitantly.

 

“You can do whatever you’d like to, with, or on me. If I don’t like it or don’t want it, I’ll let you know. Well, nothing that gets in the middle of my missions or being ready to fly but, I don’t see that being an issue. Or anything illegal.” Poe smiled at Finn’s protesting. “I know you wouldn’t mi corazón. I was teasing.” 

 

Finn smacked him gently on the side and Poe whined in his throat. He played it up a bit to see the dark eyes widen and smiled at Finn.

 

“What are you going to do to me mi amor?” Poe smiled challengingly and Finn thought for a second. What was in that bed side table again?

Finn pulled Poe up gently and pulled his tank top off. Pushing him back down on the bed, he reached down and removed the other man’s pants and boxers as well. “This okay?” He asked a little belatedly, still thinking about the drawer next to him. 

“Yeah, I’m good. When are you going to get naked?” He said smiling rakishly. 

 

Poe frowned when Finn moved away from him. That was exactly not what he wanted. “Finn?” he said gently, prepared to apologize. For what he wasn’t sure but, he was pretty sure it would be his fault. 

 

“Wait.” Finn said simply and rifled through the drawer next to the bed. Poe went to sit up but, Finn’s quick hand stopped him. “Lay down and wait Poe.” Poe sank back down confused. 

 

Until Finn started pulling toys from the drawer. He had wondered where the vibrator had come from and now he knew. Finn pulled out lube, cuffs, and a bigger dildo then the one on top of the table. Poe huffed a bit as he watched Finn clean all of the toys with some cleaning wipes he found in the drawer. Poe wanted to joke with Finn about this resort being prepared for anything but, fell into the quiet mood instead. He was content here, laying on the bed, stretched and naked for Finn with his fingers laced behind his head. He felt strangely relaxed and enjoyed it. It had been a long time since he felt peaceful. Normally he was in pretty constant motion or sleeping. It was like the kinetic energy under his skin wouldn’t let him rest. Now though, he laid quiet and still and waited. 

 

Finn looked at Poe, following the line of his body and Poe felt his back arch into the stare. Finn chuckled lowly. “Comfortable?”

 

“Very.” Poe responded. Finn couldn’t help but laugh and Poe joined in smiling brightly.

 

“Put your hands above your head Poe.” Finn finally said reaching out and stroking a long line down Poe’s chest. Poe’s hands jerked up and he dropped his head down to the bed, laugh dying on his lips. He was desperate for it. 

 

“Yes.” Poe wheezed as Finn wrapped on of the cuffs tightly around his wrist before feeding the strap through one of the slats on the headboard. He fastened the other cuff and Poe couldn’t stop his initial reaction of pulling down. When the cuffs didn’t budge, he moaned low in his throat, feeling blood rush to his cock. Finn looked at him with soft eyes filled with heat and Poe felt his body stretch towards Finn. 

 

“So beautiful Poe. You’re so damn beautiful.” Finn’s voice was soft and his hands drifted reverently. Finn stripped quickly, still looking at Poe with such hunger it caused Poe to whine.

 

“Gods Finn.” Poe huffed out twisting his hands into the straps of the cuffs and holding on tightly. Finn leaned down and kissed Poe hard, climbing back onto the bed and straddling Poe. Poe whimpered into the forceful kiss, parting his mouth so Finn’s tongue could flick into his mouth. It was hotter then the days on Jakku and Poe couldn’t stop the shifts of his body. He wanted so much more. When Finn’s mouth started drifting down his neck, Poe couldn’t help but hope for a bite. Instead, Finn kissed his way gently down Poe’s body until he reached Poe’s hip. He laved his tongue over the muscle and bone and Poe sighed when Finn’s hand wrapped around his thigh under where his mouth was teasing. When Poe had relaxed into the sensation, he felt teeth, sharp and hard, dig in, the hand tightening and holding him down. His back arched in pain. 

 

“Finn!” He called out harshly, panting through it. Finn’s tongue worried the skin trapped between his lips and teeth and Poe couldn’t think. Finn’s hand grabbed his cock and stroked up and down slowly and Poe shifted even more harshly but Finn’s other hand kept him still. Finn’s teeth finally released him and Poe couldn’t help but look down, lifting his leg against Finn’s hold so he could see the mark.

 

It was beautiful against his skin, dark and purpling already, teeth perfectly preserved in hollows and Poe’s head fell back sharply with a throaty moan. The hand on his cock was still stroking gently and he hissed when Finn shifted his hand from holding his leg to stroking over the mark.

 

“This okay?” Finn said, slightly concerned but mostly aroused.

 

“Fuck. Yes. I’m good. So good” Poe said drunkenly. Poe’s cock was hard and his body felt grounded but still floating. He felt amazing, the best high he’d had in a long while. 

 

Finn looked at the man and frowned some. “I’m obviously not there yet if you said all of that in Common.” Finn’s voice was dark with humor and Poe groaned in his throat. Finn was better at this then Poe had thought he would be.  
“You said this made you feel grounded right?” Poe nodded warily. 

 

“What did you want to say?” Finn asked and Poe flinched back. How had the other man seen that?

 

“I don’t…..” The words ended in a gasp when Finn pushed farther into the bite mark.

 

“Poe.” He said warningly.

 

“Owned. Like I’m a well loved toy. Finn please!” The hand on his cock was still smoothing up and down but that was the least of his thoughts, staring at the man relaxed back on his legs in the wide V of Poe’s legs. 

 

“That wasn’t so hard now was it? What is it that you want Poe? You said I could do anything I wanted to you but that doesn’t tell me what it is that you want.” The hand stopped rubbing the bite mark and danced over Poe’s skin. He didn’t know when he started sweating but, he could feel it in how the fingers glided over him.

 

“Whatever you want.” Poe huffed out. He could hear how the vowels changed in his mouth from the Common sounds to the more flowing sounds of his native tongue.

 

“Whatever I want?” Finn echoed back, adding a question. Poe threw his head back as Finn pushed his legs farther apart. Finn stopped stroking Poe’s cock and Poe didn’t even have a chance to miss the feeling before Finn had rolled him over. It caused his arms to pull up more, the twist in his restraints taking up some of the slack but, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Finn pulled at his hips and Poe helped the other man pull him onto his hips. He couldn’t raise up his chest any farther so, he felt exposed, ass in the air and chest against the bed. The feeling ratcheted inside of him when Finn pushed and pulled his legs farther apart. 

 

“When we do this again, I’ll make you spread your cheeks for me when I do this.” Poe shook at the words, moans already starting to fall as he felt Finn’s hands separate him and warm hot breath against his sensitive skin. 

 

“Tell me Poe. Tell me what you really want.” Finn said, placing wet licks between each word. Poe was twitching under the mouth.

 

“Por favor….” A loud crack rang and Poe jumped at the feeling. Finn had spanked him.

 

“Common Poe.” The dark voice said behind him and Poe rubbed his face into the pillow under him, trying to clear his head.

 

“You please.” He finally said into the silence. Poe felt Finn smiling against him and moaned at the feeling.

 

“That’s not what you want Poe.” Finn bit down on Poe’s ass and the man jumped at the sensation. He whined again when the mouth went back to his anus, licking the soft skin there.

 

“Mierda, ¿cómo lo supiste?” The slap rang out and Poe whined pushing back against Finn’s face.

 

“Shit, shit, sorry. Common.” Poe felt the hum from Finn more than heard it. “I want… ahhh fuck Finn, what do you want me to say?” Poe tried.

 

“I” Smack. “Want.” Smack “You.” Smack. “To” Smack. “Answer.” Smack. “Me.” Smack. “With” Smack. “The.” Smack. “Truth.” Smack. “This.” Smack. “Time.” Smack. Poe was moaning and shaking by the last slap. How did Finn even know this?

 

“I want you! I want you to do whatever you want with me!” He sobbed out in between moans as Finn’s tongue went back to rimming him so perfectly. “I want you to hurt me. Take me. Fuck me. All of it. Any of it. Just want your hands on me.” Poe could feel the shivers running through his body. He felt wrecked already. 

 

Finn leaned back and Poe couldn’t decide between whimpering and tensing. He had been honest but, there were still parts he was keeping. Did Finn know? He heard a click and realized somewhere in his brain it was the lube being opened. Seconds that felt like hours later, Poe felt a finger against his hole, pushing in gently. Poe ground back and Finn grabbed his hip and held him.

 

“No Poe.” Poe pushed his face into the bedding harder.

 

“Tell me Poe.” The voice was dark and smoky and Poe whined at the sound. Poe felt Finn shove another finger in, just this side of too fast and the burn was glorious.

 

“Fuck! Force take you Finn. You know what I want.” He rocked back on the fingers, against the pull of Finn’s hand on his hip. He was wild with it, all energy and force and motion. 

 

“Yes. I do know what you want Poe. Do you?” The voice kicked him in the ribs and the pilot, the best damn pilot in the universe, slipped down on the bed. Finn’s fingers followed him down, still thrusting slowly into his body as Poe broke around the words. The tears in his eyes surprised him.

 

“I want you to want me. I want you to keep me, to think I’m worth keeping. I want to be yours Finn. Please, I want you to own me completely. All of me. Always. All the time. I want to be good for you.” The words punched out of him, harder than any jump he’d ever taken. 

 

“There it is.” Poe felt Finn turn him over, felt gentle hands wipe away tears Poe hadn’t realized had fallen. The entire time, Poe felt Finn’s other hand, two fingers still resting inside of him slowly stroking the inside of him. Finn looked at him, looked through him and Poe wanted to shut his eyes or look away or even run but, he was held there. His own hands clenched tightly into restraints, Finn’s hands, one on his face, the other with fingers up his ass, Finn’s body, settled into the space between Poe’s body, Poe’s legs still hiked up and opened wide, Poe’s thigh aching with a bite and Poe’s ass, still stinging from the slaps. He thought absently he had never felt quite so present in his own body as that one minute, stuck, contained, staring at soft, hard, dark eyes and dark skin surrounding him. 

 

“That’s a good boy.” And Poe gasped into the words, they sent a lightening strike down his nervous system.

 

Finn for his part wasn’t quite sure where all of this was coming from, running on instinct and the desire to make Poe forget his own name. Something kicked in though, and gave him the confidence to keep going. Seeing Poe like this, staring up at him wistful and hopeful was definitely worth the confusion and concern though.

 

“There’s my good boy.” Finn changed the words and watched as Poe processed them. He watched as Poe’s eyes grew wide and he shifted.

 

“Fóllame. Por favor. Dioses, te necessito dentro de mí. Por favor. Más. Cualquier cosa. Más. Más.” Poe’s Common completely fled as Finn pushed another finger inside of him. 

 

“There it is babe. You want it bad, don’t you?” Finn’s hand slipped off Poe’s face and glided down his body, pulling up the lube and squeezing it onto his dick. Poe’s mouth dropped open and more words spilled out in a language Finn didn’t speak. He started recognizing words being repeated and resolved to ask Poe what he was saying later.

 

“Por favor. Fóllame. Duro y rápido. Finn, necesito sentirte en mis malditos dientes.” 

 

“I’ll give you what you want Poe.” Finn removed his fingers and slid his cock against Poe’s hole. Finn popped in gently, sliding the head past the tight ring of muscle and Poe wanted to cry from it. But then, instead of going slowly the rest of the way, Finn grabbed Poe’s legs and pulled them against his shoulders. Poe nearly screamed when Finn slammed himself deep inside of him barely giving him a second to adjust before trusting again. It was hard and slightly painful and overwhelming. 

 

Finn adjusted himself each hard stroke, barely hanging on to his sense, trying to find the spot inside of Poe. When Poe almost jackknifed up, held back by the restraints, Finn grinned and proceeded to pound that spot unwaveringly. 

 

Poe was left with three words, Finn, Por favor, and Sí. He babbled them between moans and cries as the other man fucked into him so fiercely. Finn let his legs fall down to his waist and Poe linked them around his back, holding the man closely as he dropped down to take Poe’s mouth in a savage kiss.

 

“Poe… good boy. You are so fucking gorgeous like this, all wrapped around me and holding on for dear life. God Poe, the things I’ve thought about doing to you. I’m going to have to fuck you multiple times a day every day for a year to get to do all the things I’ve imagined to you. You’ll be so good for me won’t you pretty boy? Yeah, I know you will. Feels good doesn’t it? You gonna come for me? I wanna watch you come from this.” Finn wasn’t sure where the words were coming from but, he let them drip off his lips and into the pilot’s ear. They worked, driving the man into a frenzy, pulling on his restraints so hard there was a questionable crack in the headboard they both ignored. When Finn bit the side of Poe’s neck, sucking a mark into the skin, Poe arched up hard and came. The feeling of the muscles rippling against him and the sound of Poe screaming his name was enough to make Finn come as well with three more deep thrusts.

 

He pulled out slowly and looked at the man with wide eyes. He unhooked the restraints and rubbed gently at his wrists and hands. Poe seemed lost, laying there, breathing hard and ragged. Finn kissed him then stood and retrieved a towel. He cleaned himself off quickly and then returned to Poe with a fresh towel, some water for them both, and a bag of something that read snacks from the kitchenet. Poe had curled up on his side in the time Finn had been gone and was shivering slightly. 

 

“Hey, let me get you cleaned up love.” Poe jumped at the voice, pulling out of his curl to look at Finn. 

 

“’¿Qué?” His voice was distant but clear and Finn wanted to cry from how lost he sounded. 

 

“You want some water? I grabbed some for you and some snacks I thought I’d feed to you if you’d like.” Finn set the bottles on the table, pushing aside the toys aside. He wiped Poe more thoroughly then he did himself and then sat on the bed with his back resting on the headboard. He opened his arms and Poe threw himself against Finn, wrapping arms and legs around him. Finn pulled at him, bringing him up against him. He wrapped one of Poe’s arms behind him and put the water bottle in the other. He opened it and told Poe to take some small sips. Poe drank from the bottle, still looking at Finn with amazement. 

 

“Finn.” His voice was hoarse and low. “Pense que te habías ido.”

 

“Common love.” Poe looked up at him and blinked, long and slow.

 

“You came back?” Finn felt his heart break in his chest. 

 

“Of course I came back Poe. I just wanted to take care of you love.”

 

“Oh.” Poe said snuggling farther into Finn’s chest. 

 

Finn opened the bag labeled snacks and they appeared to be some sort of small cookies. He took a small bite from one and was amazed at the taste of granola and honey. He offered the cookie to Poe but, instead of reaching for it, Finn watched as Poe moved his head and took a bite of the offered treat. 

 

“s’good.” Poe said chewing. Finn smiled and agreed, taking a bite after his words. They shared the bag between them, Poe continuing to eat from Finn’s hand. Finn managed to get a whole bottle of water into Poe as well. When both were gone, Finn pulled Poe to him, sliding down to lay down with Poe wrapped around him. 

 

Finn started talking softly to Poe. He shared his hopes for the future, going back and telling Leia and Rey about them and what they meant to each other. He told Poe about the things he wanted to try with him, food and dates he saw on the vids. He spoke about Jessika and Snap and how happy they would be. Finn’s voice shifted and he talked about how good Poe had felt and how happy he had been. He spoke about how much he enjoyed Poe’s body and wanted to learn Poe’s home tongue so he knew what Poe was saying when he was out of his mind with pleasure. 

 

During the words, Poe was relaxing against him until he hummed against Finn’s chest.

 

“Not sure I want you to know if that’s what you do when you can’t understand me.” Poe husked out. Poe pulled off Finn and looked at him with hooded eyes. “Pretty sure that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

 

“Same. Gods so same.” Poe smiled at him and Finn returned the grin.

 

“So, do you have any ideas about this afternoon?” Finn said glancing at the clock. “We’ve got to go home tomorrow.” Poe flushed when Finn called it home. 

 

“My ideas always get me in trouble, what do you want to do?” he said gamely.

 

“Let’s get cleaned up and go explore.” Finn said resolutely.

 

“Sounds good. I’ve got to call the General and report in but, after that, we can go.”

 

“It’s weird she wanted to be our point on this. Normally she wouldn’t, right?” Finn got up and pulled Poe with him. He dragged him into the refresher while Poe thought.  
“She’s done point on a few of my crazier missions but, this whole mission has seemed off to me honestly.” They washed, quiet in thought and dressed before heading to the living room.

 

“I’ll call her.” Poe said, pulling out his comm. 

 

“Organa speaking.” The comm crackled.

 

“General, it’s Black Leader, reporting in.”

 

“Wait, hold on.” There was a thump and then the comm screen lit up. On the other side was Leia, Jessika, Snap, and a few other members of the base. BeeBee-Ate was rolling into the room.

 

“Uhhh. Hey?” Poe said waving. His hair was wet when he ran his fingers through it. Jessika was the first to notice the blooming bruise on his neck, howling in laughter in the background. “I’m going to court martial you.” Poe said darkly.  
“Mission successful then?” Leia said.

 

“What? No. We haven’t seen the contact.” Rey ran into the room smiling. 

 

“Did I miss it?” She huffed dropping her hands to her knees.

 

“There wasn’t a contact was there.” Poe said, looking through the comm at everyone.

 

“Give that man a prize.” Snap said.

 

Jessika stopped laughing to choke out, “That’s what Finn did last night!” 

 

“I swear I’m grounding you and you’ll be checking parts for the next few years.” Poe looked at the coughing sound coming from Finn.

 

“They planned this?” Finn finally got out.

 

“Oh no,” the General said gently, “See there’s been a bet about when you two would figure yourselves out. As more time passed, the pot got bigger and bigger. Rey here came up with the plan to set up a final bet of Day One-Four and send you both on a mission together. So, we did.”

 

“Who won?” Finn asked quizzingly.

 

“When did you figure it out?” Jessika asked.

 

“Today.” Finn said. “We figured it out today.” Poe glanced at him but didn’t contradict the man.

 

Rey and BeeBee-Ate high fived. “Really?” Poe’s voice was dry. “What have you guys been doing with my droid?”

 

The sounds from BeeBee-Ate were too fast for Finn bare knowledge of conversational binary but Poe didn’t seem to have a problem.

 

“It’s been too long? You don’t know. What do you mean I’d never do anything without you? BeeBEE.”

 

“Since you’ve been such good sports about the whole thing,” Leia cut in smoothly, “We’ve gone ahead and reserved the room for you two for another two days. Enjoy the time gentlemen.” As the connection faded, they could hear Rey cackling in the background talking about how much she made off of them.

 

“All of my ideas are terrible.” Poe said sadly.

 

“Whatever.” Finn said excited. “We’ve got three days to eat sweets and enjoy each other. Best mission ever!” Poe laughed and looked forward to the next three days. Going home would be rough and full of teasing but, it would be worth it.

 

“You think this will stop medical from giving me weird looks?” Finn asked.

 

“Weird looks?”

 

“Well, when I woke up, they asked about a last name. I didn’t know people generally only take other people’s last names when they got married but, I gave them your name because, obviously, I didn’t have one. Now we are together so, they should stop that right?”

 

“Well that makes more sense as to why the meididroid let me stay. Finn Dameron. I like it.”

 

Finn did too. 

 

 

End


End file.
